Es por eso que está loca
by Avril Lupin Black
Summary: Cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor, y Hermione Granger estaba loca... loca por él: por Severus Snape


Cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor

Y ella estaba loca, por su mirada profunda, que era como un pozo lleno de misterios que ella deseaba descubrir, por su sarcasmo que hacía estremecer cada parte de su joven cuerpo, por su vida, por su voz, tan aterciopelada, tan gruesa, una voz que era capaz de hacerle sentir mariposas en el estómago y además lo irónico es que estar enamorada de él era una locura ¡Casi le doblaba la edad! Y bueno es el maldito murciélago de mazmorra, estaba loca, pero eso era el amor.

¿Amor? ¿Acaso de verdad estaba enamorada de su profesor? ¿De ese hombre que la despreciaba, que la insultaba, que la humillaba? ¡Entonces era por eso! ¡Por eso era que sus insultos le dolían! No amargaban, no, le dolían.

Movía por inercia el caldero, con la mente en el hombre que estaba delante de ella, corrigiendo trabajos, frunció un poco el ceño para concentrarse, si seguía con la mente en él seguro su caldero explotaría, vio su libro preocupada por si se había olvidado de algo, sonrió aliviada al comprobar que todo iba bien, levantó su vista un poco para verlo solo unos segundos, y casi se queda estática ¿Él estaba sonriendo? Era una sonrisa extraña en él, sin ironía, sólo era una sonrisa.

Se puso a cortar unas raíces para su poción, con delicadeza, aún con la imagen de la sonrisa de su profesor, sin duda él era un misterio, un misterio que la volvía loca, y esa sonrisa, estaba segura de que cordura ya no le quedaba, esa sonrisa hizo que sus nervios se pusieran a mil, y ella casi perdiera la longitud de los cortes, un solo gesto le había hecho perder todo.

Ella movió el cuchillo para que los trozos de la raíz subieran a la hoja, los echó con delicadeza en el caldero hasta perderse en la profundidad de este, ella estaba perdida ante la visión de su profesor, perdida en sus ojos, perdida en su voz, perdidamente loca por él, por el misterio que expedía al hacer siempre hondear su capa, por ser para ella todo lo que quería.

Sí, sin duda eso era amor y al amor no le gana la razón.

Lo vio suspirar y consultar la hora, volvió la vista a su caldero y empezó a moverlo con la mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda verificaba que todo en su poción iba bien, un mechón cayo por su rostro, resopló para ponerlo en su lugar, pensó ella que alguien necesitaba resoplar su cabeza para que esta vuelva a su lugar, checó de nuevo su libro, ella necesitaba checar el libro de su cordura, ya que esta no andaba bien.

Sonrió con ironía al tiempo que el profesor se paraba de su escritorio y se encaminaba por las mesas criticando todas las pociones, sea positiva o negativamente, ella pasó saliva pesadamente al verlo acercarse lentamente.

Él llegó a su mesa, lo sintió agacharse para ver la poción de su compañero de mesa, lo escuchó gruñir, y al sentir su aliento chocando con su cabeza sintió comprimirse a su estómago y sin darse cuenta había dado un respingo. Vio tímidamente a su profesor mientras él veía su caldero con desdén, sintió oprimirse su pecho. Sintió su aroma, una mezcla extraña de colonia de hombre con olor a pergaminos, sintió derretirse, sintió que de nuevo estaba en un universo alterno, ese aroma se había puesto a controlarla.

Resopló como aburrida, su poción ya estaba casi lista, además cuando la adrenalina de sentirlo tan cerca se esfumó, todo parecía aburrido; un lado masoquista de ella quería que él le regañara para que se quede unos momentos más a su lado, sirvió con un cucharón un poco de poción hacia un frasco, se levantó para ir detrás de él, esperó un poco para que se siente en su escritorio, ella se aproximó y al tender la poción se quedó algo embelesada viéndolo, como si en cámara lenta fuera vio como un pergamino chocó contra su débil mano y le hacía botar lo que tenía, escuchó el vidrio romperse y se despertó.

-Es una sabelotodo, sin embargo es tan torpe como un troll, diez puntos menos Gryffindor- gruñó él, y se sintió tonta, se gachó rápidamente para ocultar algo del intenso rubor de vergüenza e ira consigo misma por no haberlo esquivado pudiéndolo haber hecho.

Le volvía loca, totalmente loca y no sólo eso, la controlaba, como su títere, como si le hubiera lanzado un Imperius, estaba loca por amarlo, le volvía loca, él era el causante de su pérdida de cordura, y es pro "eso" que está loca.

_Hola este el punto de vista de Hermione, si quieren el punto de vista de Severus (es mucho mejor que este xD): .net/s/6380360/1/Es_por_eso_que_la_odia_

_Otro SS/HG corto xD_

_cuidense_

_BYE!_


End file.
